Survive, Fight, Love!
by MeTheAnimeLover7
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are very in LOVE and somehow engaged, but too afraid to tell anybody about it, moreover to Kagome's family. But what if they are caught with them on a ship? Will they have to hide their feelings? Will they tell the TRUTH?Enjoy it!;) COMPLETE...CONTINUED WITH "MARRIED WITH THE UNEXPECTED"
1. Chapter 1 -Kagome's Secret-

Chapter 1  
Kagome's Secret and the sudden events that came...

"Engaged?" Kagome's mother shouted."You are only 16 Kagome and you already want to get married?!I don't want to VER hear you that you want to go there or even see..."

"But mother..."Kagome said crying.

"I am very serious! I forbide you to ever see Inuyasha again!"

"Nooooo!"She screamed.

Kagome woke up screaming and with tears in her eyes. She looked around her room: the moon rise was coming through the window.

"Just another dream..."She said as she tryed to dry her tears.

She got up and went downstairs in the kitchen where she made herself a tea.

"I'm such a coward..."She said to herself...

Just two weeks passed since she and Inuyasha were TOGHETER, but not just as usual or a normal boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. It was a long romantic silly story and the end was that Inuyasha proposed her, well not actually very direct, but she was sure that now they were engaged...She looked at her neckalce and memories came back bringing her a buterflies in her stomach and blush in her chiks: _It was night. The warm wind was blowing calmly and the soft sand was tikling her feet. It were so many starts that night, but neither one could compare with her glow from her eyes. Inuyasha was there, with her, staring at the sea and her waves, but she knew that actually he was thinking how to find his words. She lost her voice too and putted her hands around her knees while drawing unknown patterns with her finger on her dress. Oh it was such a nice summer dress with braces and small cherry flowers! Then she saw that his hand was on the sand. She moved herslef to him and touch it. Then they were both staring in each other's eyes.  
__HE PROPOSED HER and of course she said YES..._

"Another nightmare, Kagome?"Kagome's mother's said.

Kagome shuddered as waking up from her sweet memories and hided quick her necklace. Firstly she looked absent-minded at her mother and scared as she though it was still in the dream, but then she breathed out and just said:

"Yes..."

Then she went back in her room and tried to go back to sleep, but it wasn't easy. Too many thoughts and facts...She didn't wanted to lie her mother, but she couldn't tell her neither about her nightmares, nor about what happened between herself and Inuyasha. She started crying again, with her hands on her face and the bed behind. Fortunatelly, she aslept as a beautiful dream came: Inuyasha was there with her. She could feel his arms around her while holding her. Then everyhting was in shadow and she just slept...

Kagome woke up in her bed and saw the sunhine though her window. Weird as she thought she was on the floor. Still sleepy she went downstairs where Sota, her little brother welcomed her with a smile and said:

"Sis, I have a surprise for you!"

"Well, it's a surprise from all of us..."Kagome's mother said.

"What?"Kagome asked as she was yawning and still thinking at her dreams (she couldn't remember something and that was really irritating)

"Today we are going on HOLIDAY!"Sota and Grandpa both said full of joy.

When she heard them Kagome was on the point of getting at the dream with Inuyasha. Firstly she blushed and then she suddenly fully awake:

"What?!"

"Because we lost the other holiday..."Sota said.

"..with the money we got as a refund..."Grandpa continued.

"We bought a 7days cruise holiday!"Kagome's mother ended.

"We wanted to make you a surprise so you can't miss it because it's TODAY! In 2 hours we have to be on the harbor, so you'd better make your luggage!"Sota said excited.

"But..."Kagome wanted to say still shoked.

"Don't worry, you can leave a note to your friends. I'm sure Inuyasha will found it. Don't blame yourself you didn't tell them. You deserve a holiday!"Kagome's mother said nicely.

"But I can leave like this!"Kagome tryed not to shout.

"Kagome, look at you! You need to calm down and relax! You haven't been sleeping since last week. Get a rest!"

"But mother!"

"Don't even try, Kagome! We all need some time spent as a family. Take a break and don't worry. Your friends can manage a few days without you. No go and make your luggage!"

Kagome leaved the kitchen and went upstairs. She made her luggage in a rush, angry because her family wanted to caught her here. Otherwise she would have been very happy as it's a sure way not loosing the trip, but now she was too caught with other problems. And she already have been in a holiday! But her mother or her family can't find about this...she lied them telling that she stayed in the Feudal Era fighting. Unfortunatelly, her family didn't give up on the idea.

"Sometimes, life is so unfair!"She said and then started crying.

Two hours later, she and her family were in the harbour making photoes before boarding.

"Say cheese!"Grandpa said as he was taking the photo.

"Cheese!"Everybody answered smiling.

Sota was excited, Kagome's mother was happy and Grandpa joyful. Kagome was the onely one who was trying to act like them, but it was hard. "I have to tell them. I have to tell them. I HAVE TO!"She said to herself.

"Boarding!"Somebody shouted.

"Last picture!"Grandpa said.

They all gather and prepared to smile again when from the nowhere a well-known voice came:

"Kagome, where do you think you're going?"Inuyasha shouted as he fall from the sky exactly in front of Grandpa's camera.

Kagome didn't see Inuyasha for 2 days as she went to spend some time with her familly on the week-end. She blushed and suddenly remebered the dream with him. "He came!"She realised. "He really came the other night..."

While Kagome was dreamy and Grandpa was arguing with Inuyasha upon the "sabotaged" picture, other people were boarding. The huge crowd was giving the tickets and be allowed to board, poor Sota was caught and somehow he lost himslef in the people.

"Help!"He said as he was trying to remain up.

"Sota!"Kagome's mother shouted.

Kagome was quciker. She went after her brother boarding while the man was shouting that they don't have tickets! Kagome's mother came and said that she has the tickets and showed them, but righ in that moment Inuyasha ran after the two brothers. Grandpa, irritated, because he was left in the middle of the conversation prepared to board as well, bu the man stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you paid only for 4 tickets and you are already 4 persons on the ship."

"What?"

"That strange person was with you. I saw you talking with it and I really don't have time to discuss this kind of problems. Now, iyou excuse me, I have to control the last tickets. The ship is already LATE!"

Before Grandpa or Kagome's mother could say something, the man was already doing something else. Unfortunatelly, only Kagome's mother could board. it was impossible to find Inuyasha in that mess and also convince him to leave.

"Better luck next time! Have fun!"Grandpa shouted as the ship was going away.

"We will! Thank's!" Kagome's mother shouted from the ship.

The things went on a strange way, but it was too late to change anything now. Kagome's mother went to seacrh for her kids and...for Inuyasha. She smiled.

"Maybe now Kagome will be happy too..."She said as she knew that her daughter had feeling for Inuyasha...

But that wasn't the only rush change that it was going to happen...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Actually this is suppoused to be a continuation of my first story "The Feudal fairy Tale goes on...". i know that it isn't unfinished, but I really wanted to share this idea with you all as well. Hope you enjoy it! review if you want MORE!**


	2. Chapter 2 -Lie or Love?-

Chapter 2  
Lie or Love?

"Kagome, thank's a lot for saving me from that crowd of people! I though they we're going to crush me!" Sota said happy.

"For nothing;) That's what are sisters for." Kagome said smiling.

They were on the front deck with their backpacks on their back. It was a sunny day and people started to spread around as trying to find their rooms.

"We'd better find mum." Sota suggested.

"That's a good idea!"Kagome said, but while she turned around in order to search for her mother, she bumped directly into somebody, almost falling down.

"Sorry..."She said instictually, but when she rose her eyes, her knees suddenly softened.

Kagome blushed and almost lost her breath as she saw Inuyasha standing right in front of her, so close that she could see that his cheeks has a pale color of red as well. If he hadn't grabbed her, she would have certanly fallen. She was surely dreaming...again...

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Sota asked surprised.

"I was looking for Kagome." He said as nothing seemed to happen.

"But you don't suppouse to be ...here."Kagome said as she was able to stand up herself and control her voice.

"What do you expect after what happened to...?"Inuyasha suddenly stopped.

"Happened what?" Sota asked as he was carefully listening to what they were doing.

"NOTHING!"They both actually shouted and blushed.

Inuyasha turned around hinding his reaction and Kagome acted as she was trying to find something in her backpack. Fortunatelly, Kagome's mother appeared and saved them from any other questions from Sota.

"Oh, here you are." She said smiling."You probably noticed that Inuyasha decided to join us."

"Where is Grandpa?" Sota asked concerned.

"He couldn't come..anymore as Inuyasha came on his ticket..."Kagome's mother said. "So we have to deal with this situation.."She added and looked at Kagome as she was saying: "Enjoy the holiday...I know you are happy...now".

Kagome was embarassed and reacted angrilly:

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS!You are ruining me another holiday! Thank's a lot INUYASHA!"She said and went away.

"Sis can be so scary!"Sota said.

"Don't worry, she'll come back. Let's take a look around here. Inuyasha would you like to join us?"Kagome's mother asked.

"No, thank you. I'll stay here and waith for Kagome to return..."He said a bit sad.

"OK. Don't be sad. She'll forgive you."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is happy of you presence."Sota said smiling.

"Are you sure?"Inuyasha asked.

"Very sure;)"Sota said and went away with his mother.

Inuyasha waited them to go away and then he went straightly after Kagome, but he hadn't had to search too much, as he find her hiding right at the corner.

"Nice act!"Inuyasha said as he came near Kagome and sit near her as she was on the floor.

"I'm not the only actor here. You deceived my mother and my brother."Kagome said and then they both started laughing.

"We are two liars." Inuyasha said.

"No, we are too cowards... "Kagome said as the night before came in her mind. "Inuyasha..."She wanted to say.

"You don't have to tell me. I know you had another nightmare. I felt it...from the Feudal Era..."

"You mean..."She said surprised.

"I couldn't stopped thinking at you, so i couldn't sleep. Also, I had a strange feeling that something was wrong...and i came and found you crying...Are you all right?"He asked concern and grabbed her hand.

"I..."

"When I saw you this morning I though you were going to fall. And looking better at you I think you are not far either now. You look worse!"

"Thank's for the compliment!I am just concerned about many things..."Kagome finally said as starting playing with his fingers from the other hand.

"As? "

"As nothing..."Kagome tried to said showing a smile.

"Kagome you may trick your family, but I know you well enough to see that something bothers you, so you better tell me!" He said nervous.

"As our engagement for example!"Kagome said, but her voice raised more than she expected. "Sorry..."

"It's all right. I feel the same... "Inuyasha said serious. "It's like something bad could happen every moement..."

"...just because we are so..."

"Happy? Pleased? Relaxed?"

"IN LOVE!"She said and blushed. "Isn't it obvious already?!Even my mother saw that I'm smiling since you came and I don't know how to hide this anymore!"

"The let's tell them the truth!"he said, but not very convincing.

"NO!"Kagome almost screamed and tears showed in her eyes.

Inuyasha moved his hand and dried them and then she moved it on her hair comforting her:

"Don't worry, I am here for you. I know you...we can make it. Just tell me when you are ready, but promise me you won't tell them alone. I'm involved too, so don't take all the blame on you. "

"Ok, thank's!"Kagome said smiling and wanted to hug him, but he stopped her. She looked shocked at him and prepared to cry, but he dried her tars again and gave her a kis on her forehead.

"Don't forget, we are engaged. This means I love you and I'll always will!"He said while walking away.

Before she could even react she heard a familiar voice from behind herself.

"Kagome, here you are!"Kagome's mother said.

"Ssi, the ship is awesome! Please forget Inuyasha and let's go all togheter to see our room!"

"OK."Kagome said trying to be sad, but she was so happyn that she hardly refrain herself not to ran and hug Inuyasha when they went back at him. He was standing in the same place and seemed absorbed by the sea.

"Inuyasha let's go and see our rooms!" She said.

"I told you she will forget you!"Sota wispeared him.

"I'm coming!"Inuyasha said and watched once again the sea.

Actually this was what Kagome's familly thought...Inuyasha was actaully looking at a necklace who was the same as Kagome's.

"Engaged...I thought it will never gone happened as I'd never thought i and Kagome will get in a holiday again..."Inuyasha said and went after the others, but first he hide the necklace.

He saw Kagome watching him. She know what he really did. He smiled. They were two liars, but so fallen in love with each other!


	3. Chapter 3 -Still waters-

Chapter 3  
Still waters  
-As long as things can be calm with Inuyasha and Kagome on board-

"What?!You forgot to tell Miroku and Sango whre did you go?"Kagome asked surprised and irritated.

"I thought they may think I'm after you so I didn't bother to tell them."Inuyasha said.

"But they'll be worried for you!"

"So what? I'm not their baby-sitter!"

"Sit!"Kagome said and left him behind.

They were all going to see their cabin while Kagome remebered about their friends. The other time thwy were away were only 3 days and they went CRAZY, looking for them. And how did they payd their dear friends? Of course, with a LIE! Kagome was now upset as this part wasn't very pleasant. When she and inuyasha came back they did nothing but lie everybody: lie Miroku, Sango, Shippo and even Koga (poor Koga, so happy to see Kagome back well , but he didn't know that she came back engaged) that she went in her holiday with her family (no way of telling about Inuyasha) and Inuyasha was suppoused to have been on training with Totosai, and lie also Kagome's family telling them that Kagome was nowhere alse than in the Feudal Era.

"Here it is!"Sota said smiling as they found cabin 271.

Kagome came back to earth and enter the cabin as her mother unlocked it. First it was a nice living-room with a two sofas, a coffe table and a TV. It was painted in blue, with dark-blue carpets and light-blue itmes of furniture. Then there were 3 doors: one to a spacious white bathroom and other two to 2 bedrooms: one turquoise and one beige.

"Can I sleep with Inuyasha? Can I, can I?"Sota begged and grabbed Inuyasha's hand taking him to the turquoise room.

It was a medium room with two separate beds and some paintings hang on the wals. Also there was a wardrobe and a small window from were you were able to see both under and up the sea. The other room was simillar, but it was beige.

"If Inuyasha wants..."Kagome's mother wanted to said.

"Do you want?" Sota said making some big doggy eyes (AUTHOR NOTE: yeah, how ironical, I know:))))

"Ok."Inuyasha said.

"Hurray, this is going to be the BEST holiday ever!"Sota shouted as he choosed a bed and star jumping in it.

Inuyasha find it an interesting activity and wanted to do the same...

"Do you like our room, Kagome?"Kagome's mother said as she was unpacking with her daughter.

"Yes, is very nice. I like the colors."

"Me too. Sota seems so happy since we boarded, but you still look kind of nervous. Is it because Inu..."Kagome's mother said while Kagome was already blushing and prepared to hide her eyes when something entrerupted their discussion.

**Boom, Baaang!**

"What happened?"Kagome's mother said as she and kagome ran quickly to the boys room where the sound came.

They found Sota on the floor with his arms around his stomach. Kagome's mother ran concerned to her son and asked

"Sota, are you OK?"

But when she saw his face, she was totally surprised. Sota was laughing and he was actually trying to stop himslef, but it was useless.

"Sota what happened?"Kagome's mother asked.

"Inuyasha...hahaha...is...hahahaha...so...FUNNY!"Sota said and continued laughing.

Kagome's mother looked around the room and realised that the wardrobe had fallen and Inuyasha was on it with his hand on his head. Kagome was right next to him.

"Are you OK Inuyasha? Did you hurt hard? How did you hurt yourself and made this mass as well. "Kagome asked concern as she was trying to remove his hand and take a look.

"I was just playing as your brother was and I don't see what's so funny!"He said adressing the last words to Sota.

"He's hurt?"Kagome's mother asked concern as she came closer.

"Sota, what did he do?"Kagome asked worried and irritated by her brother's attitude.

"He wanted to jump in the bed as I did, but he is taller than me so he hit the celling and unbalanced. He tried to grab the wardrobe in order not to fall, but he just made a bigger fall. He was awesome!"Sota said as he made a break, but then he started again laughing.

"You mean you jumped in the bed?"Kagome asked and suddenly a smile came on her face. "Silly you!"Kagome added and started laughing while she was playing with his cute ears. "Fortunatelly this are OK!"

"Kagome, I hit my head not my ears, so let them away!"He said as moving them and making Kagome laugh as loud as her brother.

In the end all where laughing, but Kagome's mother still came with a first aid kitt and gave him some unguent to put where he hit himslef.

"Now, that we are settled, let's go and eat something!"Kagome's mother proposed.

"Food, where?"Inuyasha suddenly standed up and prepared to catch the scent.

"Wait for us to change and then we go! Remeber, food won't go anywhere, I already told you this before!"Kagome said and went with her mother to change.

Later they all went to have lunch. While they were at the desert, Inuyasha "accidentally" dropped his cake on Kagome's dress.

"Inuyasha! Look what you did!" She said really angry.

"Sorry, I didn't want to do it! I want my cake back!"

"And I want my clean dress back!" Kagome said and went away from the room.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome leaving the room with some big doggy eyes and brethed out.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, she will be all right, but be more careful How can you be so talented to upset her twice in the same day?" Sota said.

"I don't know. I would better go and try to apologise again..."

"It's a good idea, but if she is angry it's better to leave her alone."Kagome's mother suggested.

"OK. Then I'll just go and have a walk."Inuyasha said and went away.

"Mum, isn't it obious that he's going after her?"Sota asked.

"Of course..."Kagome's mother said smiling.

Inuyasha found Kagome on the front deck, on the same place where they sit on their fisrt quarel. It seemed that that was going to be their "special place"...

"Hey, sorry again for the..."

"You couldn't find a better way?"Kagome asked both upset and happy when she saw him.

Inuyasha took a sit near her and looked at Kagome's dirty dress. He put his finger righ in the spot and then into his mouth. Kagome watched him attentive.

"Mmmm, good!"Inuyasha said satisfied.

"You're right!"Kagome said doing the same.

They both start laughing. Then between them was just silence. Kagome put her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. He took her hand and start playing with it.

"Do we have to do this all the time?"Kagome asked with her eyes still closed.

"You mean sneaking from your familly?"

"Yes..."

"As long as you don't have a better idea..."

"Why did you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the part with the cake."

"You seemed upset. Your eyes had a strange shadow and your voice was forcing to be happy. I've already told you : you might trick your family, but not me."

"Really?"Kagome asked and opened her eyes.

She moved her head and looked in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Thank's for your care! You are so nice!"Kagome said in a soft voice and their faces approached.

They were near and near...

"You are nice too, Kagome!"

"You never say this in the Feudal Era!"

"Neither do you."

They were closer and closer...

"I wish this moment would last forever..."

"Me too..."Kagome said and her eyes closed as there lips met in a romantically kiss...


	4. Epilogue -A BRIGHT idea-

Epilogue  
A BRIGHT idea

"Kagome, I have an idea!" Inuyasha suddenly said as he and Kagome's family were walking on the deck.

"What?" Kagome asked without paying atention as she was looking at her family which was gazing at the beautiful sunset.

"You said that you are afraid to tell your family because..."

"...because mum may not ever let me see you again or even stop us and I DON'T WANT THIS! I love you, I NEED you!" Kagome said saddly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's family: Kagome's mother was taking Sota some photoes while the little boy was making silly photoes to the camera. He grabbed Kagome's hands and opened the nearest door where he took her.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked around.

It was a big room, probably the captan's. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, but he suddenly blushed and wanted to go back outside, but Kagome stopped him:

"No, tell me, please." She said encouraging.

"Ok, ok!"

He breathed in and out came near Kagome while still grabing her hand and said:

"Let's get marry!"

Kagome freez and blushed the same time as she understand that by getting married her mother couldn't do anything then. She gazed in his eyes and shouted loud as she jumped into his arms:

"YES!"

Inuyasha almost fall, but he wasn't surprise by her reaction. She did this the same as when he proposed her. Suddenly, they both heard somebody clapping:

"Congratiolations you two!"

They both looked and discovered that the captain was looking at them from the doorjamb.

"You can find a chapel at the 3 floor. It's open 24 hours."

"Thank you..."Kagome said blushing as she got down from Inuyasha's arms.

"Your welcome."

Then, they both left and found the others searching for them.

"Where have you been you too?" Kagome's mother asked in a naughty voice.

"Well..."Kagome started.

"I was hungry again!" Inuyasha quicly add. "Kagome came after me. I told her I don't need a babysitter."

Sota laughed. Then he offered to make them a picture:

"Smile!" Sota said.

"When?" Kagome whispered impatiently as Inuyasha grabbed her hand at the back so no one can see his movement.

"At midnight, today's midnight..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: COMPLETE. TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
